Getting to Know You
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy takes Molly on a tour of Bayville and they cross paths with the Brotherhood boys, ending in some interesting results. Second in a series. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name.)

AN: There is no action in this story at all, sorry. I didn't realize that until long after it was finished, but that's okay. I mean, that's why we have comedy fics too, right? (Not that this is a comedy fic, just a normal one.)

***

"What does this look like to you?!" Molly held up a frozen t-shirt to Bobby drake's surprised looking face.  
"Uh, a frozen t-shirt. Okay, so I froze some of your clothes. It was an accident," He shrugged.

It was Saturday morning and Molly had woken up to a drawer full of frozen clothes. The kids were standing in the hallway and it was just after breakfast.

"Some of my clothes? That was my only drawer of t-shirts! I can't go around in my pajamas all day!" She was looking incredibly peeved now.

"Take it easy, Cherie. You're going to have a heart attack getting so upset. Just borrow someone elses for a while," Remy said.

Molly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sighing, all at once. She wanted to point out that as a guy, he obviously didn't know anything about girl's clothes. She was so...svelt...most of the other girl's clothes probably wouldn't fit. They were all, what, a size zero? Two? It would be like trying to stuff a doughnut into a straw.

Jean smiled at her, probably hearing her thoughts. "You can borrow a couple of my shirts. They should fit."

"Uh, thanks Jean," Molly smiled. They went into Jean's room after Molly went to her own room for a bra.  
"This should fit," Jean handed Molly a striped green and brown t-shirt.

Molly put it on. "Uhh...it's nice, but I'm not made for belly shirts," Molly looked down to see her pudgy spare tire sticking out.

"Oh, sorry, guess I forgot," Jean looked embarrassed. She pulled out a plain dark green t-shirt that wasn't a belly-shirt.

"Better. Thanks. I owe you one," Molly walked out, running smack into Remy. "Ow! You've got a really hard body!" Molly rubbed her cheek. Remy smirked down at her, "Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment. That hurt," Molly said. "sorry, I didn't realize. I just like hearing it. You alright?" He replied.

"I'm fine. Didn't you say you were going to take me on a tour of the town today?" She smiled. Molly couldn't believe it when he had offered. It was too good to be true.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did," He said. "Great! Let me get my stuff and we can go," She ran to her room to get her purse.  
She was back in less then a minute.

They walked out to the garage and got into Remy's car. "Um, n-nice car," Molly said, feeling shy again. She was going to be alone with him for at least a couple hours. This wasn't any time to be nervous. Maybe she should ask Kurt or Kitty to come along.

"Thanks," Remy said as he put on a pair of dark sunglasses. He started the car and drove out the mansion.

"It's a nice day out," He remarked. "Yeah, it is," Molly said.

Silence.

Molly gulped. She was in the car alone with Remy.

In. The. Car.

Alone.

With.

Remy.

She felt sick and happy and breathless all at the same time. She'd never been alone with a guy she liked before. She could barely talk to guys period.  
But this was Remy. They had talked a lot lately and gotten to know each other a little. He was nice. Very nice.  
Very nice, very handsome, very muscular with chiseled features. Molly stared at him, almost drooling. She needed to get a grip. Say something,  
say anything. "So, uh, you know some things about me, but I don't know much about you. Like, where are you from? France or something, right? Because you speak French all the time, right? That's really cool. You know I--"

"Cherie?"

"Huh?"

"You're rambling again. Calm down and breathe,"

"S-sorry. I do that sometimes. Not too...well socialized I guess," She blushed.

"It's okay. And you are. You're just so jumpy," He smiled, "I'm from Louisiana actually. You know, Cajun Country."

"...Oh. So, uh, you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I'm kind of adopted. You?"

"Yeah, just an older brother but he's a lot older then me. You have any pets back home?"

"Nah. Never been much of a pet person," He said.

"Really? But you like animals, right?"

"Hmm, yeah, they're delicious," Remy joked. Molly made a face. Remy looked embarrassed, "Right. Vegetarian. I Forgot. Sorry Petite."

"Happens. At least you're not a jerk about it," Molly said.

"Yeah, I guess. The music store's right up here," Remy made a turn and parked after finding a spot.

"But I do like animals," Remy smiled, "And I think you're getting better with your powers."

Molly blushed, "Jee, thanks!"

They walked into the store and looked around for a while. "Sweet! New Backstreet Boys!" Molly held up a cd.

"You like them?" Remy looked incredulously at her.

"Guilty. Have since I was, like, thirteen. I'm a big geek. What do you like?" She smiled.

"Rock, jazz, stuff like that," He said, "I'll get it for you if you want. Make up for the eating animals faux pas."

"Oh, no. You really don't have to..."

"It's no trouble," Remy snatched it from her hands in one swift motion. He went up to the counter and paid for it, leaving her standing there looking dumbfounded. He was so fast.

"Okay. Ready?" He walked back and handed her the bag. "Uh, yeah. Thanks Remy," She smiled.

"Vous etes les bienvenus, Cherie," He winked.

All at once about eight of the female costumers heads shot up from looking through CDs.  
They all ran over and crowded around Remy like he was a movie star. Molly found herself shoved out of the way.

"Oh my gosh! you speak _French_?! That's so, so cool!" A red head in pigtails shouted.

"Are you single?"

"You're really HOT!"

"I saw him first!"

"You did not!"

"What else can you say?"

They went on and on.

"Sorry girls, but I'm not looking today. I'm just hanging out," Remy held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

Molly worked to steady herself against a magazine rack.  
Suddenly a hand shot out with a business card in it. Molly looked up to see a tall blonde girl in a tube top and short white skirt holding out the card. "Hey, your brother's really cute. Give him my number, okay sweetie?"

Mollys eye widened as she just took the card. She wasn't sure what to say. "Uh, thanks, but he's not my..."

Molly looked up to see the girl was gone. Molly looked at the card and frowned. First she got shoved out of the way,  
then some chick in a white skirt gave her a number to give to Remy thinking Molly was his _sister?  
Great. Just peachy.

Molly watched Remy back out of the crowd. She went back over to him and they walked out.  
She sucked in a breath and let it out. "Ummm, here. This is for you. Some blonde girl, uh, asked me to give it to you.  
She-she thought I was your sister. Pretty stupid, huh?" Molly smiled, trying to hold back tears as her heart sank. She felt empty inside. She felt sick.

Remy looked at the card, then at Molly.

Mollys eye were welling up, but she fought it. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. Not if she could help it.  
Remy shook his head. "Like I said, I'm not looking today," He threw the card into the trash.  
Molly smiled. What did that mean? Did that mean he liked spending time with her? Was she reading too much into it?  
They got in the car. "Um, thanks I guess. Though I'm not sure what I'm thanking you for," Molly said.  
"Well that girl was kind of rude. You're not my sister. You could've been my girlfriend or something. And I didn't like how they shoved you out of the way," Remy said. Molly blushed a bright red.

"Why don't you put your cd in. Where do you want to go next? There's the library, the park, the grocery store..." Remy said.

"Library, please. I should get a card," Molly said.

"Library it is then," Remy drove off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name.)

They came out of the library a while later. "The ice cream shop is just down the way here," Remy pointed. It was within walking distance.

"Oh no. These idiots again," Remy muttered. Molly looked up to see an albino, a guy who might as well have been a giant compared to her, a boy with green skin, and a tall young man with brown hair. Off to the side was some scary looking girl dressed in red.

Molly stayed quiet at first, but decided to speak up, "What about them? Old...friends...of yours?" She wrinkled her nose. No way he could ever be friends with them.

"Something like that, but I wouldn't call them friends. Just some guys I know," Remy said.

"Heyyyy-it's-Gambit! Long-time-no-see-compadre!" The albino said in a very fast way.

Faster then Molly could see, the guy was at her side, looking at her from all angles.

"Excuse me!" She blushed. "Hmm-new-girlfriend? I like! Though-not-your-usual-type," The guy said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Remy sounded irritated,"Molly, this is Todd, Wanda, Freddy, Lance, and Pietro," Remy pointed to each of them. "Harmless dorks, but you want to stay away from them all the same."

"We're-not-dorks!-So-if-you're-not-his-new-girl-then-you're-single-right? Just-moved-here? I-could-show-you-around," Pietro said,  
putting an unwelcome arm around Molly. Molly removed it, smiling nervously.

"Uh, sorry, but thanks anyway. Remy's showing me around today," She took a step back and bumped into Todd.

"So you're the new kid? What's your power? Bet it's pretty lame. You're not much to look at, right?" Todd said.

Molly furrowed her brow, feeling more then annoyed. These guys were starting to get on her nerves.  
"I can turn into animals. It's not lame. And I-I'm so n-not ugly," She stuttered.

"'Oh, I-I'm so n-not ugly,'" Todd mimicked. Molly balled her hands into fists, getting angry.  
He wasn't big and brutish like the others. Heck, they were almost the same height, if not for a few inches. She could take him, easy.

Molly suddenly let out a growl, but not a normal growl. It sounded more like a dog. She could turn into a great dane now, thanks to practice. She was vaguely aware of cyanide teeth starting to form in her mouth. Todd suddenly looked scared.

Remy put a hand on Molly's shoulder, "Easy. You can't change here," He said. Molly looked around. People were everywhere. Humans. Non-mutants.  
They'd be scared of her. Molly regained control and changed back.

"You guys shouldn't be jerks. It might come back to bite you," Molly said with irony in her voice.

Molly and Remy walked into the ice cream shop.

After getting some ice cream they sat down. "I can't believe those guys. Are they always like that?" Molly glared at them from across the room as they too had come for ice cream.

"Pretty much. Sometimes they can be nice, if you can believe it, but I guess old habits die hard," Remy said.

"Hmph. Well I hope I can stay as far away from them as possible," Mollys' eyes narrowed as she looked annoyed.

"Might be a bit hard to do that. Lance is kind of dating Kitty,"

"What? You're kidding!" Mollys' eye widened, "How could she go out with a guy who has friends like that?"

"She likes him a lot I guess. And like I said, they can be nice sometimes. Like, they helped out against the fight with Apocalypse," Remy said.

Molly nodded, "Oh, yeah. I kind of saw it on the news. I mean, sort of. That was the day my powers kicked in.  
Just a few months ago."

"Really? So what happened?"

"Nothing much. Just watching the news, the power cut, a bit of thunder, I got scared and when the lights came back on I was a bunny," She shrugged.

"Cute. Weird, but cute," Remy said. Molly looked at the floor. "Um, so, what about you? How'd you get your powers?"

"It's not worth getting into," Remy said. Molly didn't want to pry so she changed the subject.  
"So how long have you been at the institute?"

"Not very long. Long enough to know my way around and stuff," He said.

"Everybody says you've had a rough life. They...they keep telling me to be on my guard and stuff. I don't think they like you. But I know you're a good guy and you've got a good heart. You're, like, so nice to me all the time. I don't care what anyone else says, I see the good in you, Remy," Molly smiled.

"Cherie, um, Molly-" Remy started to say.

Suddenly the manager walked up to them. "You're mutants, right? We don't allow mutants here, you're going to have to leave."

"But-but that isn't fair!" Molly said, "Just because we're different doesn't mean we have don't have the same right to be here as anyone else."

"I'm sorry, but its company policy," The man didn't look sorry at all.

"Fine, but if we're getting kicked out we at least want our money back," Remy said.

They got their money back and left. They saw the Brotherhood boys outside, sitting on the curb.

"You too?" Freddy said, "Wow, not even the X-Geeks get a break."

"I told you guys it would come back to bite you," Molly couldn't resist opening her mouth. They gave her dirty looks in return.  
"Uh...sorry. Sometimes I run my mouth off," She amended.

"Sounds like Pietro," Wanda said. "Hey!" Pietro said. He raced over to Molly, "So-you-reconsider-that-date,-Marcy?"

"It's Molly, and I don't think showing me around town qualifies as a date."

"Well-you're-with-_him_-aren't-you?" Pietro pointed to Remy.

Molly blushed, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh-he-didn't-tell-you? Remy''s-probably-just-hanging-around-you-waiting-for-the-right-moment-to-  
ask-you-out-then-he'll-move-onto-the-next-swooning-female," Pietro grinned with malice.

"That's not true. I mean, I'm not aiming to ask her out," Remy said.

Molly frowned and her heart cracked. Not broke, but cracked just enough. He really didn't like her. He just saw her as a friend. A kid.  
'Petite'. Molly brought herself back to reality. "Uh, listen, not that it hasn't been fun, but we've got places to go. See you guys later," Molly started walking back to the car.

Remy caught up to her. "Sorry about that. Pietro doesn't know when to quit."

"Yeah. Noticed that," Molly said. They got in the car and drove to the next point of interest.

She wasn't going to cry this time, but the ache in her chest wouldn't go away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name.)

Molly cheered up a little when they reached the bookstore. A new book and a couple comics lifted her mood. They arrived back home in no time.

After dinner, Kurt and Kitty cornered her. Literally. She was just standing there and they phased through the floor backing her up into a corner.

"Uh, guys? Personal space?" Molly said. They backed off, allowing Molly room to breathe. "How did today go? You have to tell us everything!" Kitty said.  
"Hang on. She's obviously upset over something. You we're quieter then usual tonight and that's saying a lot. What's going on?" Kurt said.  
"It's n-nothing. You know...Remy's Remy. He likes...different girls. Girls not like me," Molly shrugged, her eyes looking sad.  
"What did he say?" Kitty asked. Molly told them what happened. "We're sorry. You know, you just have to keep trying," Kitty smiled.  
"Yeah. Maybe," Molly said. Right, this coming from someone who already had a boyfriend. Kurt wasn't very encouraging either, having a girlfriend looking like he did. If that was true, what did that say about Molly? Did Remy think she was ugly? Was that it?  
The doorbelle rang. Molly went to answer it. "Uhh...hi," Molly looked up at Freddy.

"Th-these are for you," Freddy handed her a modest looking bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.  
Molly just stood there with her mouth hanging open as she took the gifts. Kurt and Kitty shared the same look. "What the heck do you want Dukes?" Remy marched up. He looked at Molly, then Freddy. He obviously saw the flowers and chocolates.  
Molly wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Or at the very least just crawl in a hole. This guy liked her? This guy who was at least a foot taller then she was, but seemed even bigger because of his weight? True, she wasn't a skinny chick herself and was the first one to call herself fat, but having Freddy like her was a surprise. It wasn't that she couldn't like him,  
she just hadn't considered it a possibility. Besides, He hadn't shown any interest earlier.  
Remy was going to laugh and make a smart remark. He was good at that sort of thing.  
"...Oh! Well...I'll just...leave you alone two then," Remy said simply. He didn't smile or laugh, he just walked away.

Molly stood there a little while longer, not sure what to do or what to say. Freddy was just staring at her.

"Molly, why don't you be polite and invite our guest inside?" The Professor seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Uh, sorry. Please come inside," Molly said, letting Freddy in.

"Sure," Freddy said.

"What brings you here, ?" Xavier asked. "I just came to visit Molly that's all. Uh, sir," Freddy said.

The younger kids were passing through the foyer snickering at Molly. This was embarrassing no matter who the boy was. "Very well. Molly, why don't you take outside where you can have, some, er, privacy," Xavier said.  
"Uh, sh-sure," Molly stuttered. As they left Molly could hear snippets of conversation behind them. "I think it's cute," Ororo said.  
"Possibly, but I'm glad Logan's gone for the week. If he saw this he wouldn't think it's so cute," Xavier replied.

Molly wished Logan were around. Even Scott would be of help, but he and Jean were out on a date.  
The two walked out and took seats on the veranda. "So, uh, thanks again for the flowers and the chocolates," Molly said.

"You're welcome," Freddy said.

Dead, utter silence.

Molly decided to open the chocolates. No sense in letting good food go to waste.  
She popped one into her mouth.

"Want some?" She offered him the box.

"Sure!-I mean, no thanks. I got it special for you," He smiled. "No, no. Go ahead," Molly said.

The boy took a few and ate them in one gulp. "Um, so, uh, what do you want to talk about? I mean, you know,  
why are you here? You didn't seem very interested in me earlier," Molly said.

He shrugged his huge shoulders, "I thought it over. You were kind of, you know, cute. And you're a little fat. All the girls around here are like broom handles. It's nice to see a girl that knows how to eat,"

"Uh, Freddy? Take a mental note: Don't call a girl fat if you like her. Even if it's true. Even if it's really, so obviously true that no one can deny it, don't outright call her fat. We don't like that. Ever," Molly said.

"Sorry," Freddy looked ashamed.

"But, yeah, off the record, I do like to eat. Obviously," Molly said.

"So you been to that Chinese place on fourth street yet? They make a good stir-fry,"

"Nah. Haven't been here that long. I'll have to check it out," She answered. Now he was speaking her language.  
"So...you like Mexican?"

"I love it!"

The conversation flowed from there. About bon bons, eclairs and ice cream. Who they loved on food network and who they hated.  
Favorite recipes and places to eat. If Taco Bell was better then an authentic Mexican resteraunt. "You guys having fun?" Kitty phased through the ground. "Hey Kitty. Yeah, we really are," Freddy said.

"Well the professor said there's leftovers if Freddy wants some and the desert is going fast so you guys had better hurry up and grab it before it goes," Kitty pointed to the kitchen where everyone had gathered, "It's peach cobbler night. With vanilla ice cream,"

"Woohoo!" Molly yelped. The two of them ran to the kitchen.

A little while later they were stuffing their faces.

"Enjoying yourselves I see," Remy seemed to appear out of nowhere. Molly looked up, her cheeks stuffed to bursting with dessert.  
She swallowed, feeling embarrassed. It hurt her throat.

"Remy, hi! Yeah, it's good. Come sit with us," Molly said suddenly, then instantly regretting it lest she hurt Freddy's feelings. He really was nice. Not the conventional hot, but nice. Plus he knew his food.

Remy took a seat. Freddy didn't seem at all affected. "So, you like chicken, too right? I love fried chicken," Freddy said.

Remy suddenly laughed, "You've been talking about food this whole time and he doesn't know? How'd you manage to work around that?"

"Work around what?" Freddy asked.

"Ummm...I'm...I'm..." Molly said. She'd hurt him for sure this time.

"She doesn't eat meat. Can't tell from looking at her, but she's a vegetarian. Looks like you'll have to eat your chicken with someone else," Remy butted in.  
Freddy made a face, "Ew. Sorry, you're cute, but I need somone who's down for eating ribs and chicken with me. That kind of stuff."

Molly couldn't believe it. First Remy, now this? She was getting turned down?

"W-wait a minute!" Molly turned her attention to Remy," What did you mean by 'Can't tell from looking at her'?"

Remy looked embarrassed, "Um...I just meant...well...you know you're not exactly what you'd picture an average vegetarian to look like."

"...You shouldn't call her fat, dude," Freddy took a bite of cobbler.

"So you're saying I'm fat," Molly pretended to look hurt. Convincingly so.

"Jeez! What do you want me to say, cherie? You want me to _lie_? You want me to say you look skinny?" Remy looked stressed out.

"Okay, calm down! I'm messing with you! Of course I know I'm fat, but it's like I was telling Freddy earlier, you don't ever call a girl fat. I thought you would've known that, mister ladies man," Molly said.

Okay, so girls liked Remy. Molly could accept that...as long as there was a chance he could like her back.  
Freddy taking a shine to her-though short lived-had given her a bit of a confidence boost. Or at the very least restored her hope that she wasn't completely unlikable.  
"Alright, I got it. Sorry," Remy looked agitated.

"Anyway, uh, so you don't like me, but we can still be friends right? We were having fun there. And you sound like you know where all the good restaurants are. Kurt only knows where all the good fast food places are at," Molly rolled her eyes as she spoke to Freddy.

"Yeah, we can be friends. No problem. Gonna have to keep an eye on Gumbo here in case he calls you fat again," Freddy reached out and rubbed Remy's hair into an awful state. "Ahh! Hey, watch it! That's my head, not a koosh ball!" Remy protested.

Molly giggled herself into a state. She laughed so hard she fell off her chair.

"Can't...breathe...can't...air!" She gasped. Fred and Remy looked at her. "Little pixie laughs too much," Remy pulled her up off the ground. Molly wasn't completely balanced, so she fell right into Remy's chest. He was very warm, even for a spring evening. She just wished it were for real and not an accident. She'd never had this kind of connection, this kind of friendship with a guy. There had to be a way to get him to take notice of her.

Remy held her up for a while until she regained composure. Molly sat back down quietly.

"I'd better go. We'll hang out again soon, okay? We can all go to that Chinese place. You'll like it," Freddy said.

"Sounds good," Molly smiled. Freddy left.

"You think he's all cute, huh?" Remy smirked. "Shut your mouth, Gumbo," Molly smirked back, "He's nice and he knows his food, but we're not compatible. At least not like that. I'm sure we'll make good friends though."

"So if not him, then who are you compatible with?" Remy said.

Molly stared at the ground, "Don't know. Somebody. Maybe he's right under my nose and doesn't even know it."


End file.
